


Mulder and Scully Adopt an Alien

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: ADOPT not Abduct. There's is no abduction taking place here. Mulder wants an alien, Scully wants to know what is going on, the alien just wants to eat Lucky Charms.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my brain for the past year. That scene in Field Trip where Mulder finds an alien in his apartment- yeah, this fic was inspired by that. Part 4- 6 will come at some point.

PART 1.

He tosses his keys onto the sideboard, indifferent as they slide off and fall to the floor behind the cabinet. 

He’ll find them later, he thinks. It’s late. Their case had turned up nothing as usual and all Mulder wanted to do was sit on his couch and go to sleep.

He takes off his shoes, throwing them towards the front door and falls down onto the couch.

He shuts his eyes, basks in the silence that would otherwise disturb him. He could turn on his TV but he can’t remember what he did with the remote.

So he sits in near silence, the only sound the occasional bang of the pipes, a rustle of a bag, a crunch of food, a slam of a cupboard.

A slam of a cupboard.

Mulder’s eyes dart open. He sits for a moment, listening to the sounds he knows is coming from his kitchen. There’s something in there.

He reaches for his gun and rises from the couch, prepared to shoot as many bullets as he has into the intruder.

Slowly he approaches the kitchen door, listening out for where the person could be before he places a hand on the door handle and pushes it open.

Gun poised in front of him, Mulder surveys the room. He doesn’t see anyone so he steadily enters, rounds the corner keeping his finger steady on the trigger.

His cereal cupboard is wide open, Mulder frowns, slowly walking forward to get a better look.

And that’s when his body freezes, his mouth falls open.

The grey creature’s back is to him but Mulder can see in its hands is a bag of his Lucky Charms.

In a surprise, he drops his gun. It crashes to the floor startling the creature who turns in surprise. Its big black eyes stare up at Mulder with wonder and fright, the Lucky Charms bag clutched tightly in one hand, a marshmallow held frozen in the air in the other.

Then it starts screaming.

And Mulder starts screaming in response.

And everyone is screaming.

PART 2.

There’s an alien in his kitchen.

There’s an alien in his kitchen eating his Lucky Charms and screaming at him.

And people are going to start knocking wondering why there’s screaming- is someone dying again?

Yes but it’s only me, I am dead and Heaven is real and there’s an alien staring at me, eating my Lucky Charms, and screaming.

So Mulder stops screaming. The alien immediately stops screaming, too.

He should call Scully, tell her that she needs to get over here now and help him.

But the alien is eating his Lucky Charms and they’re his Lucky Charms.

Mulder’s eyes fall to the bag still in the grey’s hand. 

It takes a while, but the alien realises what he’s looking at, its own eyes falling to the bag as well.

Mulder makes a jump for it but the little grey is quick. As Mulder falls and crashes into the spot where it just was, the grey is up and gone, holding the bag above his head and screaming once more and vacates the kitchen.

Mulder groans, his body aching from colliding with the floor. He pushes himself up, ignoring his crying body and follows where the alien just went. He makes it to the living room in time to see the bedroom door shut and something being knocked over.

Sighing- not expecting his day to end like this at all- Mulder walks over to the door. He tries to open it but something is blocking it- probably the thing that fell.

Mulder’s impressed. Little dude is smart.

Mulder backs away. He’ll get his Lucky Charms back but first, he’s gonna call Scully.

PART 3.

She doesn’t know what to expect when she gets to Mulder’s apartment. The phone call had been weird; Mulder had sounded calm when he told her that she needed to come over urgently and to bring a box of Lucky Charms with her. 

Now Scully stands outside Mulder’s apartment at 12am holding a box of Lucky Charms.

She doesn’t even need to knock before he’s opening the door.

“Mulder-“ she starts but Mulder places a finger to his lips telling her to shush.

“Come in,” he says. “Be quiet for a minute.”

Utterly confused now, she watches as Mulder walks over to his bedroom door and motions her over.

He knocks on the door. Scully is baffled.

“Mulder, what are-“

But he silences her again with a finger to his lips.

“Hey little guy!” he calls and Scully is lost to who the hell he could be talking to. So she waits, watching, at a complete loss to what is going on.

“I know we didn’t get off to a great start but I need you to move whatever it is you put in the way of the door.”

Mulder looks up at her, gauging her reaction and Scully just shakes her head at him, frowning.

“I got you another box of Lucky Charms.”

He takes the box out of Scully’s hands and rattles the cereal pieces.

They wait. Scully wanting to know what all this is about, Mulder continuing to shake the box. Finally, there’s movement beyond the door, the sound of something being moved out of the way, then light footsteps.

Mulder smiles, his hand on the handle ready to open it.

“You ready for this Scully?”

“Ready for what?” Scully asks, tired of being kept in the dark now.

The door opens gently and Mulder guides her in. The room is dark, the only light is the moonlight coming through the blinds. The room is a mess; boxes stacked, files all over the place, clothes all over the bed, and still Scully is unsure what she’s supposed to be looking at.

“Mulder, who’s in here?” she’s asking.

“In the corner, behind the box, near the window.” 

His eyes are stuck staring straight ahead with wonder. Scully moves into the light, peering around the box as five long fingers curl themselves around it. Her stomach drops as a large head peeps at them.

It’s an alien.

“Yeah, it is.”

She must’ve said it aloud for Mulder to reply. She stares in wonder at it, as it peers in the same amount of interest back at them. Its hand moves from the box, a long forefinger points towards the box of Lucky Charms.

Mulder is gone. Frozen in awe so Scully takes the cereal from his hands and cautiously walks towards the alien. She holds the box out when she nears it. 

The alien slowly takes it from her and Scully smiles, shocked and amazed at what stands before her.

She is certain it smiles back at her.

Then, with sudden aggression, it rips open the cereal box, tears the bag and begins munching on handfuls of Lucky Charm pieces at once.

Scully glances back at Mulder, taken aback, shocked, scared, wondering if they’ve fallen into some kind of joint fever dream.

Mulder finally looks away from the alien to Scully, with a giant smile on his face.

“Can we keep him?” 

Scully error.


	2. Instalment Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder's not jealous of an alien, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A name for this alien would be great btw.

PART 4

He wasn’t jealous.

No really, he wasn’t.

He was just…disappointed. Yeah, disappointed is a good word to use.

They- well Scully- had managed to coax the alien out of his bedroom. Of course, while this was happening, Scully had spent Mulder off to the nearest 7/11 to buy some more Lucky Charms (little guy seemed to be going through them.)

When he got back, he was unimpressed with the scene before him.

Scully and the alien were sitting on his couch and they seemed to be talking and by talking, Scully pointing to herself, the alien, and other various things, listing them for maybe the alien to repeat.

And the little dude seemed to be a fast learner to; a croaky voice wording the syllables of Lucky Charms, and pointing to the box.

Scully had cried out and clapped like some proud mother who’s child had just said its first word.

It would fill him up with joy if he wasn’t jealous.

No, disappointed was the word he was using, remember.

And when Scully disappears off to the bathroom, Mulder uses it as an opportunity.

He sits down next to the alien who is happily munching through its third box of Lucky Charms. 

Mulder sighs, it’s going to be difficult, he may break the little guy’s heart with this truth, but it was time to have a man-to-man talk with this alien.

“She doesn’t believe in you,” Mulder says in whispered tones. “She’s probably in there now trying to come up with some scientific explanation to why you’re here. Don’t trust the Scully.”

“Scullee.”

He’s done. His whole life he’s been waiting for this moment and the alien likes Scully more than him.

Trying another tactic, Mulder turns to him. “You know, you want to give saying Mulder a try?”

“Scullee,” is the alien’s only response.

“Mulder,” Mulder replies back.

“Scullee.”

“Mulder!” Mulder begins shouting.

The alien points off somewhere behind Mulder. “Scullee.”

“What are you doing?”

Mulder spins at the sound of Scully’s voice. He has no idea how long she’s been standing there or how much of the argument she heard. 

“Uh…he said your name.” 

Scully’s face lightens up. 

“Scullee,” the alien says in a response.

Having enough, Mulder hoists himself up off the couch and grabs hold of Scully’s wrist. “We need to talk,” he says before dragging her towards the kitchen.

PART 5.

It was 2am. 2am and she was at Mulder’s apartment teaching an actual alien how to talk. She felt like a proud mother. 

“I think we should find a way to get him home,” Mulder says.

Her smile drops. “Why would you want to do that?”

“He…he could be dangerous. He is a grey after all,” Mulder explains yet a grin crosses Scully’s face. She was only in the bathroom, she heard their argument.

Her arms cross over her chest. “Mulder, are you jealous of an alien?”

“No!” Mulder immediately exclaims and yet Scully is lifting an eyebrow, unconvinced. “I’m just…disappointed.”

“Okay,” she says leaning on the counter. “How are we going to get him home?”

Mulder was right there. They couldn’t keep this alien locked up in an apartment for the rest of its life. They were gone almost very week and Scully doesn’t think there’s a Daycare facility designed especially for aliens.

“Uh…” 

“Do we even know how he got here?” 

Mulder shakes his head. 

“And I’m the only one you told?”

Mulder nods his head.

“Maybe we should tell Skinner.” Scully reaches for her phone but Mulder takes it out of her hands before she can start dialling any buttons.

She frowns as he unnecessarily holds it out of her reach.

“It’s 2 in the morning. I don’t think Skinner would appreciate a call from us saying how there’s an alien in my apartment eating my Lucky Charms.”

Scully relents. “Okay, so what do you think we should do?”

PART 6

It’s 3am and they are currently in Mulder’s bedroom, on their knees, arranging a bed area for an alien to sleep in.

Not the type of night-time activity Mulder expected to be doing with Scully but he’ll take whatever he can get.

The plan was simple but very flawed and could very easily go wrong.

The alien was going to sleep in his apartment tonight- the easy part. Tomorrow’s task was all about sneaking an alien into the FBI building.

That was his plan.

And Scully hadn’t looked so sure.

“Why don’t we just go round to his house in the morning?” Scully had rationally asked.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Mulder had responded. 

He must admit he was excited for their little mission.

“I’m just surprised you want to give him up so quickly,” Scully says, placing the pillow down onto the floor. The alien’s bed was almost complete.

Mulder shrugs, “Don’t want you two getting any more closer than you already are.” Finally, a blanket is thrown down and he and Scully stand admiring their work.

“So how we gonna get the alien in here, Scully?”

It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be.

This alien did like Lucky Charms after all.

Picking up a box, Scully shook it, getting the alien’s attention.

“Lucky Charms…” it said, pointing.

Scully nods. She begins placing the pieces down on the ground, creating a trail for the alien to follow. Mulder pulls a face, hoping the alien doesn’t mind dirty floors, unsure of when the last time he actually vacuumed was.

But the alien is unbothered and, once realising what Scully was doing, he began following the trail all the way into his bedroom. Well, at least the room finally has a use.

He sits on the couch, tired, recounting the day he’s had. Moments later, Scully re-enters in the living, gently shutting the door before she joins him on the couch.

“What the fuck was all that?”


End file.
